narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Imitation Technique
|image=Shadow Imitation Technique.JPG |kanji=影真似の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kagemane no Jutsu |literal english=Shadow Imitation Technique |english tv=Shadow Possession Jutsu |other names= , , |jutsu classification=Hiden~Nara, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Cyborg, Argent Nara, Inei, Akane Nara, Fujima Nara, Chiyo Nara, Shinji Nara, Setsuna Uchiha (Sparks), Mitarashi Uchiha, Aoki Hozuki, Souma Nara, Sora Umiyo, Hamura Nara, Baru Hyuga, Isamu Nara, Takeo, Shikaze Nara, Katsuro Minoru, Dan Shimura, Gin Shimura, Shikkaru Nara, Menma Inari,Mizuki Yamanaka, Kogomei Nara, Gin Sato, Okojo Hyūga, Yun Nara, Hideyoshi Nara, Shikage Nara, Kuro Nara, Byakuya Nara, Masaru Senshi, Shikashide Nara, Naoki Nara, Daisuke Nara, Kuroshibō Kurama, Kinsago Nara, Kenji Nagakura, Kōji Nakano, Sami Nara, Daisuke Kurama, Durzo Yakuza, Shugohime, Kagerin Nara, Kansui Nara, Kura Nara, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Uaio Kaguya, Musei Nara, Yami Nara, Kenji Hatake, Tamashī, Rakon Nara, Sugitani, Kibin, Akagitsune Nara, Munashii Nara, Shirokiba Senju, Chou Nara, Gengaku, Asuchi, Kazuma Aburame, Shikaru Nara, Akarui Uchiha, Hikari Nara, Korosen Nara, Kōga Nara, Chinomu Nara, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (AOTD), Daisuke Takamine, Benkei Uchiha, Kaeriuchi Ōtsutsuki, Shikadai Nara (SquidMeister13), Yayoi Nara |hand signs=Rat |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Shadow Imitation Technique allows the user to extend their shadow on any surface (even water) and as far as they want as long as there is a sufficient area. Once it comes into contact with a target's shadow, the two merge and the target is forced to imitate the user's movements. Therefore, the two can throw at each other at the same time if the user desires that (of course, to prevent hurting themselves, the user just has to have the shuriken holster in a place where you don't normally have it, like the back, so that the opponent draws nothing when the user draws a shuriken). If the target is out of range, the user can produce a to increase their shadow's size or rely on pre-existing shadows for their shadow to freely travel through. It's also possible to split one's shadow, either to trap more opponents at once, or to create a distraction. The shadow can also be attached to people without binding them, letting the "victim" move freely. Doing that has the purpose that the person, the shadow was attached to, makes contact with a third person, to bind the latter one with the shadow. The major downside of the Shadow Imitation is that it is tiring to use repeatedly; notes that the ability is subject to some form of diminishing return and decreases in potency after repeated use ( can only maintain it for 5 minutes per use). If the user is low on chakra, the performance rate of the technique also deteriorates. Insufficient lighting will make the technique less effective. A particularly strong opponent can also resist the shadow's forced imitation. Shadow Release Mako Nara refers to Shadow Release (影遁, Eiton, English TV: Shadow Style), as a technique composed of shadows (影, Kage), produced by a specialized form of Yin Release and is considered the highest-level of the Nara Clan's Shadow Imitation Technique. It is a combination of both high-level nature transformation and shape transformation.